Sputter processing machines in general have the problem that the machine inherently coats the support apparatus holding the wafer thereby creating mechanical problems at and a source of dust. The support apparatus must therefore be periodically cleaned. In most prior art machines, the entire machine must be exposed to the atmosphere during cleaning thereby creating problems of contaminating the sputter source.